This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the volume of a solid sample, and particularly to acoustic pycnometers.
Standard means for measuring volumes (of up to a few cubic feet) include the air pycnometer or liquid immersion volume measuring apparatus.
Such means are either relatively slow to operate, wet the sample, have moving parts, subject the sample to pressure, or cannot be operated remotely to handle sterile or toxic objects.